Escape
by gilmoregirl145
Summary: This is a Malex story. It starts right after episode 1x16, Echoes. Can Alex escape her destiny of becoming the Alexandra Udinov her father wanted? Can She be the person she wants to be and have the life she craves?   previously untitled
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Nikita or any of its characters**

Alex's POV:

Alex opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She knew that she was being carried and she knew she was in her apartment building, but she didn't know who was carrying her, but she figured it out quickly.

She heard Nathan's voice say, "Whats wrong with her? She's been gone for days"

Then she heard Michael say, "She's fine just tired after the night we had right Alex?" He then stood her up on her feet and help her upright.

Alex cleared her mind as much as she could to process the situation, she said "Yeah, it was an amazing date. And I've been out of town that's why you haven't seen me."

She saw the hurt on Nathan's face, but she just gave him a look that said I'm not interested. She knew they couldn't happen and she knew she didn't want them to happen.

Nathan got the hint quickly and said, "Sorry to disturb you night." Then he retreated back into his apartment.

Michael opened Alex's apartment door and helped her in then sat her on the couch. "I'll make you some coffee." Michael said as he walked away.

This left Alex along with her thoughts. She knew that her secret was out. She was Alexandra Gutionov, and she was alive and wanted revenge. Thankfully she knew that the only people that knew who she truly was would never tell anyone. One was dead. One she threatened. The other was her friend. But she had trouble remembering what happened between Michael finding her and her being in her apartment. Nathan made it clear that it had been a few days, so she must have been somewhere since the night she killed Vlad.

Michael walked toward her and handed her a cup of coffee before saying, "I should get going."

"No stay." Alex said, "I want to know what happened."

"You completed the mission successfully." Micheal said in his strict mono-tone voice as he sat on the couch.

"But where have I been the last few days?" Alex asked.

"At division, recovering, going through withdrawal" Michael said. Alex could tell he had trouble saying the last word. Like he was in pain saying it.

"Is that it?" Alex asked with suspicion She had a feeling that something more had happened but she didn't know what yet.

"What else would happen?" Michael asked. He had Birkhoff do research on Alex while she was at division with Amanda. He knew that Amanda questioned her, that Amanda wanted to find out her secret. But Michael did not want to tell Alex that. He figured she'd remember soon, hopefully after he was gone.

"I don't know." Alex said as she sipped her coffee. "This is good." She told Michael.

"Thank you." Michael said, "I've made a lot of coffee in my life so it comes easily."

"Was it bad?" Alex asked.

Micheal became nervous he wondered what she was talking about, if she had already started to remember what happened. "Was what bad?" He asked.

Alex laughed to herself, "It would be like you to answer my question with a question."

"I don't know what you mean." Michael said. But he didn't use his mono tone voice. His voice actually sounded flirtatious

-Z-

Michael's POV:

'Why did I just say that?' He thought. 'I care about her more than any other person in division, that part is obvious, but do I feel that way about her? She's gorgeous and has the most amazing smile, but she is hiding something. I've already lost a wife and a child, and I've been betrayed by someone else I cared about. I feel like an idiot even thinking about these things. Like a stupid teenage boy who thinks a girl likes him.'

Alex broke him out of his train of thought when she said "My withdrawal Michael, was that bad?"

He had seen many recruits go through the same thing. But in his heart he knew that it was different when he saw Alex go through it. He knew it was in their best interest if he stayed distant, like he normally was.

"It was a typical response, exactly what you would expect from someone who was going though it." He said coldly. Almost too coldly, he actually felt regret for acting the way he did.

"I never wanted anyone to see me like that ever again." He heard Alex admit.

"Everyone is weak sometimes Alex." He said trying to comfort her even though he knew he was undoing what he had just done to keep their relationship professional.

He heard Alex laugh again and he loved the way it sounded. "When have you ever been weak Michael?"

He wondered if he should tell her. She was obviously hiding something from him, from division. Yet he somehow trusted her and he wanted to confide in her. "When people I cared about were taken from me without warning."

"I know how that feels." Alex said in a caring voice as she put her hand on his shoulder. He could feel the heat coming from her body on his shoulder and he liked it.

"You're family?" He asked. He knew that her family died when she was a kid and that was how she ended up as a sex slave.

"Yeah." Alex said. He could hear the sadness in her voice and moved closer to her. One of her curls fell into her face as she looked down when he turned to look at her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face before brushing the curl so it was behind her ear. He looked into her eyes as he allowed his hand to linger on her cheek.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

The second she felt Michael's hand on her face she never wanted him to move. She felt that there was something between them, and that she didn't want to fight it. She knew Nikita had trusted Michael, and that he was a good guy, but he was totally loyal to division at least thats what she thought.

"Alex I should really go." She hear Michael say but he didn't move an inch.

"That would probably be the best idea." She agreed, but she found herself moving closer to Michael.

"But is it what you want?" Michael asked as he moved is hand to grasp the back of her neck and pull her closer towards him.

"No." She whispered as she licked her lips and moved her face towards his.

Then it hit, all the memories of what had happened the past few days came flooding back.

-Z-

**A/N**

**I know it's pretty short. I normally like to have longer updates but I really want to put in what really happened between Amanda and Alex, and in order to do that I actually have to see the new episode. So there will probably be an update on Friday or Saturday. The update will probably come late at night since I have school all day Friday then work and I work all day Saturday. But I will try to update ASAP.**

**As you can see I don't have a name for this story yet, if you think of one let me know.**

**Please _R and R_ because it helps motivate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Nikita or any of its characters**

-Z-

Michael's POV:

He could feel the heat of Alex's body on his skin as she moved closer to him. But right before their lips met he felt her hand on his chest pushing him away.

"You should go Michael." Alex said.

He didn't want to go. He wanted to pin her down onto the couch and kiss her senseless.

"Michael you really should go." Alex said.

"Why?" He said. He knew it was a stupid question, but it was all he could think of to say.

"Do you want me for me or because I remind you of Nikita?" Alex asked suddenly.

He wasn't expecting that. "Why would you ask that."

"In the dream Amanda forced on me I saw you and her about to go at it like Rabbits. Everyone can tell you had something with her Michael." Alex said.

The first thought in his mind was 's**t she's starting to remember and I'm still here.' "I may have had feelings for her in the past. But that is in the past, and right now I am here with you Alex, not her."

"You still should go for now, I just need time to think." Alex said as she looked down at the floor, not wanting to look in his eyes.

He got up to leave, but he wanted to say one more thing, "I never put you into danger Alex, I care about you, trust me."

-Z-

Alex's POV:

She watched him leave wanting to cry out for him to stay the whole time.

Once the door was closed behind him she sat back on her couch and thought about her 'dream'. She was afraid of herself. She was afraid of becoming the Alexandra Udinov her father wanted her to be. Ruthless and willing to kill at any second. She remembered seeing Nathan and her daughter, then she remembered killing them. They got in the way.

But how could that be? Her father had a family and he got away with it. He didn't sacrifice his happiness to be great so why should she? She did not want to be her father. She had known that since she was a little girl. However she wanted to make her papa proud of her. A part of her still wanted revenge, the Udinov part of her. Another part wanted to runaway, wanted to leave this place forever and never look back at division or Michael. That second part of her won out for the moment as she dialed Nikita's number.

-Z-

Michael's POV:

After leaving Alex's he knew where he would go.

While Amanda was interrogating Alex he was researching. He figured out where Nikita's hideaway was. At Whitfield's old place, but he wondered why Alex had been there. He got in his car and drove straight there, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He hoped that Alex wasn't the mole. That there was an explanation as to why she was there. He then realized he would believe any story given to him because he truly did care for Alex and he didn't want any reason not to trust her.

He knew he was close, he was anxious to just get this over with. He grabbed the machine gun out of his car, he knew he had to get Nikita's attention. As he walked to the entrance of the apartment he listened for Nikita.

He heard nothing so he walked right in and sat in the middle of the room to wait.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard her walking in talking on the phone. When she saw him she quickly ended her conversation.

"'_Guess how I got here._'" He said.

"It would be quicker if you just told me." Nikita said confidently.

"Well I noticed a distortion." He said vaguely.

"What kind of distortion Michael?" Nikita asked, she tried to keep her confidence, but he could tell she was phased.

"The echoes were off on a phone call I had with one of my agents. She was supposedly at her apartment, but it didn't sound like it. After doing a little digging I found out that the echo pattern matched one from a conversation I had with you." He said smugly.

"Why did you care so much to do that much digging?" Nikita questioned.

He knew it was because he cared for Alex, and he didn't want her to get into any trouble. He sincerely had simply thought that Alex had just fallen off the wagon, he never expected Nikita to enter the picture.

"That doesn't matter Nikita I'm the one with the gun so I think you should stop asking questions and start answering." He was starting to get annoyed and it was showing.

"So what do you want to know from me?" Nikita questioned.

"Why was she here?" He asked simply.

"Who?" Nikita asked innocently.

"You know exactly who I am talking about." He said as he stood up showing his anger.

"Look Michael relax my mole is gone remember, your agent killed him." Nikita said referring to Thom and how all of division saw him as the mole.

"Why was she here Nikita?" He said as he walked towards her slowly, with true hate in his eyes for the person in front of him.

"Because I wanted to know the truth about my family." Alex said as she entered the apartment.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

She knew something was wrong when Nikita ended their conversation so quickly, she could hear the nervousness in her voice. She broke all kinds of laws to get to Nikita's as fast as she could and she couldn't believe what she heard as she approached the apartment.

Michael's voice.

At first she thought that Michael had lied, that he still had something with Nikita. But then she heard Nikita talk about the division mole and Michael ask "Why was she here Nikita?"

She knew instantly that they were talking about her and she exactly what to do.

"Because I wanted to know the truth about my family." She said as she entered the apartment.

"Alex how did you get here?" Michael said with shock as he showed that he was obviously phased.

Alex could tell that Nikita was considering using this opportunity to take Michael down, but she had a plan and gave Nikita a look the said 'back off'.

"I followed you after you left, I thought you would do to your apartment and we could talk." She said quickly as the story she knew she had to tell fell into to place in her mind.

"You made it clear that we were done for the night." Michael said.

"I changed my mind the second you closed the door." She said, and as she thought about it she knew that part of the story wasn't a lie.

"What could she have to tell you about your family?" Michael interrogated her trying to get back to the reason he came here.

"When the assistant gave the head piece to talk to Nikita she said more than just the same old things." She said confidently.

"Well what else could she have had to say?" Michael needed to know what Nikita told Alex, and he wanted to know why Nikita would knew more about Alex than him.

"She said that she knew who killed my family and that if I help her I can get revenge. She told me where to go and said not to worry because she would hack my tracker to make it look like I was at home. So I showed up, I needed to know the truth about them, about how I lost them." Alex knew she wasn't completely lying, but she still hated the she had to lie to Michael.

"Your parent's died in a car accident Alex, they weren't murdered." Michael said.

Alex knew she had to tell Michael who she was. She hoped he would understand and trust her, it was a last stitch effort.

"I was born as Alexandra Udinov, my father was Nikolai Udinov. My parents didn't die in a car accident. My father was shot and his body burned along with my mother. Someone took pity on me and carried me out of the house. They gave me to someone who was loyal to my father. But he couldn't house me for long and that was how I got sold to Vlad and became a sex slave named Sasha." She took a breath before continuing, she needed too because she could feel the tears as she thought about her past.

"When I showed up that night I had no idea what she was going to tell me. Before she could say anything you called and she told me exactly what to say to you. Then she told me this story about how she was the one who pulled me out. That she didn't want to kill anymore so she pretended to be an assin for fire so that she could save my family. Nikita said that they never trusted her but they hired her because she was good at what she did. They shot my mother and father so quickly that I was the only one she could save so she had no choice but to give to someone who was loyal to my father."

She walked so that she was right in front of Michael, then said "Nikita promised me that if I helped her take down division then she would help me find the people that killed them."

-Z-

Michael's POV:

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Alex. She was the heiress to one of the biggest fortunes in the world, and she was also the daughter of a man who was feared, a man who was ruthless and killed many.

'That explains how she did so well at division' he thought. It was obvious that those instincts were in her blood.

He dropped the gun and asked "Did you take the deal?" He didn't know what he expected her to say. But he knew he wanted to hear that she said no.

"I didn't." Alex said as she looked him right in the eye. He could see the sincerity in her eyes as she said, "I want to be loyal to you."

He heard exactly what he wanted to hear, and he didn't care that Nikita had got away while Alex was telling her story. He could get Nikita another day. Right now he had everything he wanted, Alex.

He gently stoked the side of Alex's cheek with his hand before moving it to the back of her neck. He slowly started to pull Alex towards him when his phone went off.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

A part of her was relieved when Michael's phone went off. She wanted to kiss him but not here, not now after she had told him a lie.

"Let's go outside." Michael said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside, where the echoes couldn't be traced.

"This is Michael." Michael said as he answered the phone in his strict mono-tone.

Alex listened to the phone call and she could hear Amanda's voice on the other end asking Michael to come into division and get his new mission assignment.

Alex watched as Michael listened and threw in a 'yes' or 'of course' every now and then. She was caught of guard when she heard Michael say, "I'll call Alex and tell her to report to division right away."

After Michael hung up she said, "Why do I need to go to division?"

"A new mission. I will meet you there, we need to go separately so no one wonders why we were together." Michael spoke in the same voice he used with Amanda and it hurt her a little because that voice was just so, intimidating. She didn't want to be talked to like that, not be someone who she cared about.

"Okay, I'll see you there." She said as she turned to walk away.

Michael didn't let go of her hand right away. Instead he pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear, "Don't take too long."

Then Michael let her go and walked to his car.

As she was getting her to her car she got a text from Nikita, "Nice story, I trained you well. But it keeps you in division I thought you wanted out before it was too late."

Alex quickly texted back, "'_The best lies have truth_', and forget about that I'm not giving up anytime soon." Then she drove away, back to division.

-Z-

Amanda's POV:

"Are you sure they are the right choice for this mission? We can't afford any mistakes Amanda." Percy warned.

"Alex's dream state demonstrated that she has a disdain for Michael, so it's unlikely they will form any real romantic feelings. And you said it yourself Michael has to be on this mission, it's top priority and he's the best." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aren't you worried about Michael at all?" Percy questioned.

"I think he can handle it. He will understand how important the mission is. However if either of them fail because they got distracted we can always cancel them."

-Z-

_**Quotes written in Italics were written by the writers of Nikita.**_

**A/N: So it is 1 am on Saturday morning and I'm just relaxing watch Craig Ferguson after finally finishing this chapter, it took forever. I meant to have this up sooner tonight but I got a little bit of a burn from some chicken lomein at work and it slowed me down. I originally wanted to throw in events from the actual show but that can't really happen too since it wont be back on until April and by that time my story will be far ahead of the show but it could still happen, we'll see. **

**I will probably update soon since I have some weird time off from school because of testing.**

**Thank-you for all of the reviews, they were really nice and I'm glad you like the story. They really helped motivate me to write.**

**R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Nikita or any of its ch****aracter****s, etc.**

Michael's POV:

As he drove toward division he took the time to process everything Alex had told him. He knew that the story she told him was not completely true. Nikita had not be hired by rebels. She was on one of divisions paid for hire missions, the ones he would have nothing to do with. He couldn't decide if Nikita had lied to Alex, or if Alex was lying to him.

He knew Nikita was good at tricking people into believing anything, she was trained that way. He figured that Nikita would have assumed that Alex would have never believed her if she said division had killed her family. After all why would the American government get involved with a Russian businessman.

Nikita's plan must have been to convince Alex to join her under false promises of revenge and finding out the truth about her family. But was that what really happen?

Could it be that Alex already knew that division killed her family? That she truly was the mole and that the story she told him was totally false?

All the doubts and questions he had in his mind disappeared when he pulled into division and saw Alex again.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

As she walked into division she could feel someone watching her. That wasn't uncommon when you were entering a secret government facility, but she knew it was Michael's eyes she felt.

She didn't want to search for him. She knew that when she found him the guilt would hit her. She knew that if she walked into division showing an emotion like guilt they would consider her suspicious immediately.

She walked in with her head held high and her confidence showing, she was the typical division agent to the eyes of anyone who looked at her.

As she walked past the recruit training area she remembered the days when she used to spend most of her time there. It seemed like it was almost yesterday, and the look she got from Jayden as she passed proved to her that nothing ever changes inside division. With that thought she was set on taking them down more than ever.

She walked into Amanda's office and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No Alex, of course not." Amanda said in her usually freaky calm tone. "Why would you ask.?"

"It's just that I just was sent home and now I'm back just a few hours later for another mission."

"This mission is going to take a lot of planning Alex, we just need to get a jump start. It will be at least a week before you start your assignment." Amanda explained.

"Whats the mission?"

-Z-

Michael's POV:

"I understand how this mission might be difficult for you Michael, but you are the best and I need you to do it, your country needs you to do it." Percy said trying to guilt Michael into doing what he wanted.

He didn't need the guilt he knew he had to do the mission, and a big part of him was excited to do it, because he would be with Alex.

"The mission won't be a problem sir. When do we start preparing?"

"Well Alex is starting tonight, she needs to prepare a bit more for obvious reasons, but you will need to report back here tomorrow morning at 9:00am." Percy said. "You and Alex can discuss particulars then."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"People will have to believe you are man and wife Michael, that means you two have to know everything about each other"

-Z-

Alex's POV:

"Here is your baby girl Alex." Amanda said she handed over a young child.

"I don't understand, where did she come from?"

"Her birth mother just dropped her off at a hospital, obviously she wasn't prepared to be a mother since this little one just recovered from the cocaine addiction she was born with." Amanda said with a voice that actually made it sound like she cared about this child.

She knew that Amanda was just trying to make her believe that division was giving this baby a better life. "What will her happen to her after the mission?"

"She won't ever know what happened. The mission will hopefully be completed before she reaches the age were permanent memories form. She will be put up for adaption like she was always going to be." Amanda explained.

"What's her name?" She asked as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Autumn Rose Williams. You and her have to get acquainted Alex, you have to form a bound similar to one that a real mother and daughter would have. But you have to be careful, you will not be able to keep her. She will be taken away when the mission is completed and you have to be prepared for that Alex."

"I can handle it Amanda." Alex said. But as she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms she couldn't help but wonder could she truly handle it? She knew she had to for her overall mission. And this was her chance to finally have the life she dreamed of, even if it wasn't real. Even if she knew it would be taken away at any moment. It is better to have loved and have lost then to have never loved at all. She decided that she would enjoy this life while she had it. And when it was gone she would accept it and move on. She had to.

-Z-

She sat in her room that night holding Autumn. She was still in division. Amanda said it would be better for her to stay in her old room until the mission started. That way she wouldn't have to explain to the people her cover knew as to why she suddenly had a baby. That was when she took the opportunity to tell Amanda that she wanted a new cover. Her neighbor Nathan wanted a relationship with her and she didn't see him giving up. Amanda said it was probably better for her to get a new cover after the mission anyway. It would make more sense for her current cover to move away forever since this mission was going to take a long commitment.

She was bonding with Autumn like Amanda had said. She was learning to be a mother and having division around for once made her feel secure, just because she knew if she messed up with Autumn someone could fix it.

She laid Autumn down in her crib then went and laid down herself. She wanted to sleep, she needed sleep. But her mind just would not shut off. She kept going over and over the details of the past few days in her head. She wasn't really focused on the fear of becoming the Alexandra Udinov her father wanted, she knew she would be the person she wanted. A person both she and her father could be proud of.

Her mind couldn't stop thinking about Michael. She thought of everything about him. His voice, his eyes, the way he smiled at her. And for the foreseeable future he would be her husband. She would be Alex Williams married to Michael Williams. Mr, and Mrs. Williams.

-Z-

Michael's POV:

He walked into division the next morning feeling rested, even though he only got three hours of sleep. He spent all night thinking of Alex, in the same way she had thought about him. He was early for the briefing for the mission so he decided to go see Alex first.

He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer before he opened the door and walked in.

He saw Alex still asleep peacefully on her bed. He then heard the baby coo in her crib against the wall. It had been awhile since he held a baby but he didn't let that thought stop him. He walked over and picked her up in his arms. She liked him instantly and his heart melted a little when she smiled at him, but he kept the mission in mind just like Alex.

"I don't know what they told you but her name is Autumn." he heard Alex's voice come from behind him. He turned around and saw her sitting up on her bed.

"What's her full name?" He asked.

"Autumn Rose Williams." Alex said with a smile as she got up.

He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked as she stood next to him.

"Roses bloom in the summer."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you tell a joke. And when I finally do it's a pretty bad one." Alex said laughing at him.

He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I can take her if you want." Alex offered.

"No it's okay, you get dressed and we will meet you in Amanda's office."

"Thanks I guess I'll see you soon then." Alex said.

He had the urge to lean down and kiss her. But he decided now was not the place, not matter how much he wanted to do it. Instead he smiled down at her before turning around and leaving her alone.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

For a second before Michael left she thought he was going to kiss her. But she blew it off and got dressed quickly instead pushing those thoughts out of her mind. She knew that division was not a safe place to think them, not matter how much she just wanted to stop and think about them like a lovestruck teenager.

She got dressed quickly and made her over to Amanda's office where Michael was.

"What are we going to do first Amanda?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Amanda gave her that signature smile, "Well we first have to create physical evidence that you and Michael here are a real long term couple. We already have all the paper trail stuff completed but we will need to create a photo trail and that's is what we will be doing during the next few days. At night you and Michael will spend time together with Autumn to get to know the specifics, don't worry we will provide you with questions to ask each other"

"What kind of photo trail?" She asked as she sat on Amanda's couch next the Michael.

"Well the Williams have been together for five years. You two dated for two years, were engaged for one year, and were married a year before becoming pregnant When you entertain company they are going to be expecting to see pictures of your relationship throughout the years, so we will need to take those pictures." Amanda said as she moved over towards a rack full of clothes.

Michael laid Autumn down in her crib that was in Amanda's office. "Where are we starting Amanda?"

"Well I was thought it would be best to start with the night when you propose." Amanda said scanning through dresses.

"Why?" Alex asked as she walked over to the dresses by Amanda.

"Well I want you to get use to wearing the ring on your finger as soon as possible. But I also want to get your reaction on film the first time you see the ring. These pictures all have the seem genuine Alex, and that means you will need to be a pretty good actress the next few days." Amanda said looking her in the eye as she spoke the last sentence.

"I can handle it." She said confidently looking back at Amanda in the same way.

"Good put this on then, with these shoes." Amanda said she handed Alex a black spaghetti strap dress and matching heel. "And Michael I suppose your suit is fine, here's the ring."

-Z-

Michael's POV:

While Alex got dressed Amanda led to a room that was already set up. It was a simple setting, a typical one for a proposal. There was a table with a floor length table clothe, two chairs, and a vase with dark red roses. The table was set with expensive china and looked like it was straight out of restaurant in Paris.

He sat in on of the chairs and help the ring box in his hand. He looked up right when Alex walked into the room, she truly was beautiful and he actually felt nervous, like she might say 'no'.

-Z-

**A/N:**

**I wanted to put this up sooner but I have a chest cold and it makes it hard to write since I am constantly coughing. **

**For those of you who have not hear Mikita is officially happening. I know it sucks. I was a bit upset when I read that, although I expected it since they were together in the original show. I guess I personally could deal with it simply because based on the time line the writers give use it seems that Michael's daughter would be four years younger than Alex, I never realized before but I could deal with it, lol. I see Michael being around 33ish, meaning he had his kid around 18, which is only an 11 year difference. If Hugh Hefner can marry someone who is less than half the age of his oldest kid then Malex can totally happen. I just can't deal with her being with Nathan, I don't like him, I have no idea why.**

**R and R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Nikita or any of its ch****aracter****s, etc.**

Alex's POV:

As she walked into the room she felt Michael's eyes on her looking up and down. She felt Amanda's hand touch her back and push her along while saying, "You like beautiful Alex, there's nothing to worry about."

She sat in the chair across from Michael and asked, "What do we do now?"

She heard Amanda laugh at her question before answering, "Now Alex you act as if you are in love with Michael, so when he proposes to you your reaction is genuine."

She took a deep breath. She knew she cared about Michael, so it would not be that hard to pretend that she was in love with him. The hard part was to make it clear to Amanda that she just a good actress. She looked across the table at Michael and watched him fidget a little bit, he looked nervous. She couldn't help laughing a little to herself.

"Okay Michael whenever you are ready." Amanda said.

-Z-

Michael's POV:

He felt the velvet underneath his fingertips, he never really liked the feeling but he couldn't help running his fingers along the box.

He thought that this was going through a lot of trouble for a mission. But the details were important so he knew it was something he had to do. He ignored the part of him saying that he wanted to do this. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings about Alex while he was inside the walls of Division, that would only lead to trouble.

He was bought out of his thoughts when he heard Amanda's voice say, "Okay Michael whenever you are ready."

He took a deep breath, got down on knee and took Alex's hand in his. He could hear the camera clicking away to his right.

He then heard himself saying. "Will you marry me?"

-Z-

Alex's POV:

She knew he was going to say it. Yet it still surprised and excited her. She'd seen movies before. The girl usually always nodded yes with tears of joy streaming down her face. She always secretly hoped one day that she would be able to have that same reaction. That she would love someone so much that the idea of spending a life time with them made her cry with joy.

She couldn't help it, Michael instigated that reaction with in her when he asked her to be his wife, even if he was only saying it to please Division.

She nodded her head yes as tears streamed down her face.

Then Michael opened up the box in his hands and she saw the ring. She normally wasn't into material things. But she loved the ring. The band was pure white gold. There was a diamond in the middle. The band made a pattern on either side of the diamond with very small diamonds woven in with the pattern.

Her reaction to it was purely genuine and she knew that it was exactly what Amanda had wanted from her.

She was filled with joy as Michael slipped the ring onto her finger. It felt right for it to be there, and she never wanted to take it off.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Amanda say. "Now kiss him Alex, remember the man you love just asked you to be his wife."

She knew Amanda was right. She didn't want her first kiss with Michael to be in front of Amanda but she had no choice.

She wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. She pulled him close to her then touched her lips to his in a gentle, passionate kiss.

-Z-

Michael's POV:

The moment he felt Alex's lips on his he didn't want to move a muscle. He just wanted to stay there forever, always kissing her.

But he knew he couldn't do that. At least not here, especially not with Amanda watching them.

He pulled away reluctantly and got up off of his knee.

"Now go get changed we have a lot more pictures to take today." Amanda's voice said

"Of course we do." He heard Alex say sarcastically.

"Don't start getting snippy with me already Alex this is already going to be a long day as it is. Now go back into your room and put on the outfit labeled with a one. You do the same Michael but your outfits are in your office." Amanda said sternly. "And Alex don't forget to leave the ring on the vanity for now."

He watched as Alex got up and headed towards her room to change. He did the same as he got up and went to his office.

When he shut the door behind him he was finally alone. His thoughts went straight to Alex. How beautiful she was, how soft her skin felt, and how he could kiss her lips forever.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, now was not the time to think about them. He looked at the rack of clothes Amanda had put in his office. The one right up front had the one on it. It was just a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a zip-up hoodie.

When he had put it on he looked younger, he assumed that was the point. He walked back into Amanda's office where Amanda and Alex were waiting.

Alex was dressed just as casually making her look younger as well.

There was a green screen in the middle of the room, and two stadium style seats in front of it. Alex was sitting in one, so he went and sat next to her.

"This is your first date, Michael you took Alex to an afternoon baseball game because when you met at a bar there was a game on." Amanda explained.

They spent the next several hours taking hundreds of pictures. With the help of the green screen they never had to leave division.

They took pictures of their first date, the time they went to Six Flags, the time they went to the batting cages, the time they went hiking, the time they went to a bed and breakfast, and a lot of other miscellaneous other little events. As they went through the day their clothes changed giving the illusion that years had passed while they took the pictures.

"Now Michael you may have a little break while we take pictures of Alex wedding dress shopping." Amanda said.

"When will Alex get a break?" Michael asked showing the same concern he would show for any other agent, at least that was what he told himself and he hoped it was what Amanda thought.

"Well not that it really concerns you she will be getting her break after you, since then we will be taking pictures of you tux shopping." Amanda said matter-of-factly.

He nodded his head approvingly. On his way out he passed three female recruits who were on their way in, he assumed they were supposed to be Alex's friends, good thing Jade wasn't one of them.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

She watched Michael walk out of the room, she wanted to leave too, she was exhausted. But she stood tall thinking 'you're almost done.'

She had seen the recruits before, but she thought nothing of them.

"Alex these are your friends Katie, Jessica, and Andrea. They will be wedding dress shopping with you." Amanda said pointing to each recruit as she introduced her. "Now you are having a summer wedding, so your dress will be strapless, and grand, so I'm going to put you in ball gowns. But first you have to pick out your bridesmaids dresses."

She sat on a comfy sofa for the first time in hours, it felt like years. She watched as Amanda put each girl in some type of pink dress. Apparently her wedding colors were pink and silver. The camera continued to click away as she choose a tea length strapless pale pink dress.

She then asked the question she was dreading to ask, "Amanda who are supposed to be my parents?" She truly hoped Amanda wasn't one of them.

"Alex both your parents are dead, so are Michael's it worked better, it would be a hassle to factor in parents."

"I understand I just wondering." She said.

"Now its your turn Alex" Amanda said pulling her off the couch, her bridesmaids took her place on the couch.

The first dress Amanda put her in had a straight neckline with a silver band of ribbon beneath her chest, there were silver flowers on the front half of the skirt, she didn't like it and neither did Amanda.

The next dress had a bit of a sweet heart neckline, the neckline was bejeweled, and the skirt was very full, but she didn't like all the draping the dress had.

She knew the third dress was the one the second she tried it one. It had a slight sweet heart neckline, like the last one, but her whole chest was jeweled. It had a drop waist and had a pulled layered fabric down to her waist that accented the little curves she had. From there the skirt just flowed down to the floor with various beading around the whole skirt, it was a larger skirt but not to large, and it had a slight train. Luckily for her Amanda loved it to.

"Now let's see you it looks with the veil." Amanda said as she walked towards her with an extravagant veil. It was very long which added a long train to the dress. It also had some type of tiara in the veil.

"Amanda don't you think that's a bit over the top?" She asked.

"Nothing is too over the top for you wedding day Alex."

-Z-

Michael's POV:

He hated wearing tuxes. It was true he wore suits all the time, those were different, and he wasn't being scrutinized by someone about it the whole time.

"You look good in a silver vest Michael, you should really consider updating your wardrobe after this mission." Amanda said with her haute tone.

"Is it really necessary to take pictures of this Amanda?" He asked.

"You never know what people are expecting to see Michael. You and Alex must every basis covered just in case. You can never take too many precautions."

"Are we almost done with the pictures for the day Amanda? I think both Alex and I need a longer than thirty minute break." He said as he pulled off the tux jacket and threw it on the couch still in Amanda's office.

"Remember Michael when it comes to things like this I out rank you." Amanda said pointedly. "And know you may go relax and prepare for your wedding."

"We still have to take pictures of the wedding today? Can that not wait till tomorrow?" He said annoyed, he really just wanted to be done for the day, and he assumed Alex felt the same way.

"You're lucky we're not taking all the pictures today, don't push me." Amanda said threateningly. "Now go to your office, but don't sit in that tux, it will wrinkle if you do, then we will all just be here longer."

-Z-

He didn't know why he felt nervous. They were just posing for pictures. But he couldn't help but sense that he had butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Alex to enter Amanda's office. Although it hardly looked like an office.

Half the room looked just like a church, the other half was a beautifully decorated reception hall, there was even a dance floor and a four tier cake. He wondered how Amanda had set it all up in only an hour.

There were recruits all over posing as guests, ushers, and even a reverend. It noticed that Jade was in the room as well, but she sat in the back like cousin you only invited out of obligation.

Amanda's voice cut through his wandering mind like a knife, "Now remember everyone this is a happy wedding day. Make sure you don't look for the camera during the ceremony, shots are supposed to be candid, and you each have part to play."

He looked to the doors of Amanda's office as she opened them to reveal a glowing Alex.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

For the last six years of her life she never thought she would have a moment like this. A moment when she felt beautiful, like she was the center of the universe. A moment where a man who cared for her was waiting for her.

But she couldn't help the feeling that this moment was fake. It wasn't her moment it was her covers moment, Alex Williams moment.

She knew she wanted this moment for herself, for Alex Udinov. It made her want to escape the life that was planned for her even more. She wasn't ready to admit it yet, but she wanted to escape with Michael.

-Z-

A/N:

I'm so sorry this took so long, I never thought it would. I had me senior year research paper due recently so I'd spend an hour at school writing it and by the time I got home I just could not motivate myself to write. Luckily I have a break coming up so hopefully I will get to write more during that time. It's also lucky I got this up tonight, I have a calc test tomorrow, and I should probably go study.

Before I forget to ask have you guys seen the Mikita preview? They were going at it like rabbits, I was not expecting to see that, but I was expecting them together (as sad as that is). I just don't like Nathan, I don't know why, I never like Thom either. I personally think that if she's not with Michael she should be with that guy who went crazy after he graduated to security guard, or some other strong guy like that.

R and R plz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Nikita or any of its characters**

Michael's POV:

He watched as Alex's wedding dress dropped from her body and pooled around her feet. Her white lace corset was revealed to him for the first time. He couldn't help himself.

He pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips with his own. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, her gasp of shock excited him even more.

Alex pushed off his jacket, he felt her fingers fumble as she undid the buttons on his shirt, he helped get it out of the way since he wanted it gone just as much as she did.

He felt Alex's hands push against his chest, guiding him away from the wall and towards the bed.

He grabbed her waist and turned her before laying her down on the bed and covering her with his own body.

Alex gripped him tight and he knew she wanted to be closer to him, just like he wanted to be closer to her. He let his hands roam her body as his mouth stayed attached to hers. He loved the way the white lace felt underneath his finger tips.

He felt Alex's legs wrap around him as she flipped them over on the bed. He felt Alex's hands roam his body just as his had done the same to her.

He quickly took back control of the situation and flipped them back over making it so that he was once again on top of Alex. He started to undo the eye hooks in the front of Alec's corset, he heard say his name, "Michael."

He loved the way it sounded coming out of her mouth. He her voice again, "Michael."

He undid the last eye hook, then he heard the pounding on the door and Alex saying, "Michael are you up yet?"

He opened his eyes and realized it was all a dream, a very good dream.

-Z-

Alex's POV:

She had knocked on his door and called his name three times before she heard Michael's voice call back, "Just a second."

When Michael opened the door he was still in his pajamas. "I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized, "I was just wondering if you wanted to study our 'history' with me."

"That would be a good idea." Michael responded. "I'll meet you in your room in about twenty-minutes, I just have to shower first."

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you soon."

She walked back to her room feeling bad that she woke Michael up, but she really wanted to spend time with him. She knew that they should only discuss the mission while they were inside the walls of division, and that was exactly what she was going to do, only talk about things that involved the mission.

When she got to her room the first thing she did was check on Autumn, she knew she shouldn't develop a bond that was too personal, but she couldn't help it. Autumn had the cutest brown curls and bright hazel eyes, she truly looked like she was the child of Michael and her. Autumn was also strong, she was just about a year old and could walk easily.

She couldn't wait to start the mission because that meant Autumn could get out of this room. Autumn slept over half the day, but when Autumn wasn't sleeping she was stuck in this room either with someone watching her or with Alex.

She felt confident that at this point if she went out in public with Autumn people would believe Autumn was her child. Her thoughts were interrupted by Michael knocking on her door then entering.

"Hey." She said trying to be quite, but Autumn woke up anyway. Luckily she hardly ever cried she just reached out to be taken out of her crib.

Michael walked over and asked, "Can I get her?"

"Go for it, she's supposed to be your daughter too." She watched as Michael picked up Autumn and Autumn wrapped her little arms around his neck, it was like she knew who Michael was supposed to be.

She went and sat on the couch that had been put in her room while Michael set Autumn down by her toys. "So have you looked through this binder?" She asked as she picked up the binder next to her. The binder contained pictures of everyone who attended their wedding and gave information on how Michael and her knew them. It also had pages that described all their dates and trips they took pictures for.

"Oh yeah I have the whole thing memorized." Michael said jokingly sitting next to her on the couch.

She laughed, she loved it when he made jokes, it gave her a glimpse of who he truly was. "It's a lot to know. Listen to this, 'Jessica has been Alex's best friend since the third grade, the became truly close when Alex's parents died in the fourth grade. Jessica moved to New Zealand with her Husband Robert for his work in 2009.'"

Michael took the binder from her hands and said, "Listen to the description of my best man, 'Steve and Michael met in ninth grade math class. When Steve was in danger of failing Michael tutored him all the way up to an A, and they have been friends since.'"

She couldn't help but let out a laugh at that description, "I didn't know you were such a math genius." She teased Michael.

"Apparently I was in Calculus as Junior in High School." Michael said boasting about his fake accomplishment

"Well I was in a child care class for two years." She said bragging herself.

"Did you read about how I graduated in the top five-percent of my class?"

"Or how my favorite class was English?" She said back.

Both Michael and her laughed at all the random little things in the binder, they even heard Autumn laugh a little along with them. Neither of them noticed how close the had gotten until the laughing subsided. A part of her was grateful when Autumn walked over and tugged at her leg to be picked up, but another part of her wished Autumn wasn't there.

She picked up the little girl and set her in her lap, before turning to Michael and saying, "We should get dressed. Amanda is expecting us soon to finish the photos today."

"Do you know what we have left?" Michael asked.

"Based on the clothes Amanda left me I'd guess our honeymoon in the Bahamas, my pregnancy, and the first year of Autumn's life."

"How did Amanda get her hands on more babies to be in pictures?" Michael asked her with a hint of joking in his voice.

"She has her ways." She said as she got up, carrying Autumn with her.

Autumn whined the second she was taken away from being near Michael.

"I can take her." Michael said standing up and holding out his arms.

"Thanks." She said as she handed him Autumn. She watched as Autumn cuddled close to him and laid her head in the crook of his neck. She couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"Whats so funny?" Michael asked her.

"Autumn barely knows you and she already likes you."

"I guess I just have a charm about me." Michael said teasing her.

She watched as he put Autumn in her play pen. "I'll see you in Amanda's office." Michael told her before walking out her door.

-Z-

As she walked into Amanda's office she saw the green screen set up again. They quickly went through the photos of the honeymoon, and of the beginning of their marriage. Then came time for her to be pregnant

Amanda had one of those simulation stomachs. You could change the size depending on how far along you were supposed to be. She didn't mind the fact that she had to be pregnant, she just didn't like that she had to feel everything a pregnant women felt.

"Is it really necessary for me to actually feel what it's like." She asked annoyed with Amanda yet again.

"Like I've said hundreds of times Alex..." Amanda started to say.

"Every little detail is important." She finished. "But I already know how pregnancy should feel, so it is not like I would have difficulty talking about it."

"Giving you the actual experience will make your stories about pregnancy more believable if you need to tell them."

She gave in. she knew it was easier just to listen to Amanda. In Amanda's mind Amanda knew best and no one was going to change her mind. She strapped the simulator to her stomach and pulled her shirt over it so it looked like it gave her a slight baby bump.

Her baby bump got larger as she changed outfits and they continued to take all sorts of random pictures.

After about half an hour she went to her room to change into her next outfit. There was a recruit in there watching Autumn. She smiled at her as she went over to a dressing area she had set up. She looked at her next numbered outfit and saw a hospital gown. She put it on quickly and put a rob over it, she felt embarrassed for some reason.

When she walked into Amanda's office she was grateful to find out that they were only taking pictures from after. She took off her make-up and pulled her up into a messy pony tail, she sat on the hospital bed like Amanda instructed and was misted with water to look like sweat.

-Z-

Michael's POV:

He was tired of all the pictures, but he knew they would be done soon and he could spend some more time with Alex and Autumn, at least he hoped he could.

He was in blue hospital scrubs like he had been in the delivery room. Amanda told him to look exhausted, like it would be hard for him to do.

He saw Alex with no make-up, with her hair up in the messy pony tail and he still thought she was beautiful. He felt like such a cliché, but he didn't care.

He watched Amanda pick up a baby that barely looked a day old and she handed the baby to Alex. He was tempted to ask where the baby cam from but he thought better of it. He went and stood next to Alex as she held the baby.

They finished up the rest of the photos fairly quickly. Amanda had five different infants that were supposed to be Autumn aging over the course of a year.

When the photos were finished Amanda instructed him and Alex to start spending all hours of the day together for the next five days, the last five days before the mission officially started. They were even supposed to start sharing a bed together so it would be easier for them to do it when they were on the mission.

He didn't have to be ordered to do it, he wanted to. He wanted to start a life with Alex and and Autumn as soon as he could, even if it was a fake life.

He missed Hailey and Elizabeth, and pretending to be a family with Alex brought up memories about them. He knew they would want him to move on, but it was hard even though it had been ten years. Alex made it easier. She made him want to move on.

He went to his room and changed into sweats and a t-shirt before heading over to Alex's room where she and Autumn waited for him.

Autumn was asleep in her crib and Alex was dozing off on the couch even though it was only about eight.

"Your not sleepy already." He said teasing Alex as he sat down next to her.

"Shut up you know your just as tired as me." Alex said as she laid her head on his shoulder and started drifting off to sleep.

"Come on lets go to bed when can study more in the morning." He said as he stood up reluctantly and reached out his hand to help Alex up.

Alex grabbed his hand and let him help her get up. He turned of the main light as she walked over to the bed, leaving only the lamp on the night stand to illuminate the room, and a small night light near Autumn.

He checked on Autumn first and tucked her in. By the time he got to the bed Alex was already under to covers and fast asleep. He felt like a creep watching her sleep, but he didn't care.

He got in on the other side of the bed, and made sure that he was far enough from Alex as possible. He wanted to be right next to her, but he didn't want to push her too soon.

-Z-

**R and R**

sorry it took so long I meant to have it up sooner, I wanted to have it up yesterday, but I had to work.

Anyway so what did you guys think of last nights episode? I think a lot of people thought Percy was behind it all along, but it's nice to have confirmation now. I am so upset that Alex just didn't dump Nathan already, he needs to be gone, for good, I have a bad feeling about him.


End file.
